


In the Blood

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Secret family, ghostbusters - Freeform, mentions character deaths, runs in the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty and her "Uncle Bill" have a chat about family history, friends, and things you can only talk about with people who know.</p><p> </p><p>(SPOILERS FOR 2016 MOVIE.  SERIOUSLY, SPOILERS.  Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING SPOILERS
> 
>  
> 
> I watched Ghostbusters today, and this came to my mind having seen the end scenes/post credit scenes. I'm afraid these two will be somewhat out of character, but I wrote this in about ten minutes and posted it.

Patty watched the other ladies go inside, then looked back at her uncle.  Winston Zeddemore leaned against the hearse, watching her.  “So, now you know,” he said quietly.

“Now I know,” Patty replied.  “I’ll admit, the whole time we were out there I was wishing you’d told more stories, but at the same time, I could understand why you didn’t.”

“When nobody else experienced it, it’s hard to explain it,” Winston said.  “After Egon…”

Patty nodded, “I know.  I mean, we didn’t… lose anyone but, I understand.”  She frowned as a sudden crash echoed from the fire station.  “Did the government try to cover up what was happening, when your team was active?”

“Actually they did,” Winston said, “without the social media and those camera phones, it was pretty easy for them to do so.  I don’t think they’ll be able to do the same thing this time.  Listen, about Peter Vinkman.”

“You mean Doctor Heiss?”  Patty asked.

“Is that what he called himself?”  Winston mused and nodded, “Yes, look, don’t worry.  After we were shut down, I think he just wanted proof the government couldn’t squelch.  Being killed by a ghost, it was probably the best way he could have died.”

An angry scream echoed from the fire station and Patty shifted her feet, “Would you like to come in?  Meet my friends?”

“Maybe another time,” Winston replied, “I do have four funerals this weekend.”

“Okay,” Patty nodded.  “I’ll be seeing you then.”

“Of course,” Winston said, “on Sunday, after church.  Mary said you would bring a pie.”

“That woman,” Patty shook her head, “Mom always knows how to get what she wanted.”

More crashes, another fury-filled shriek, and then broken glass made Patty flinch.

“You’d better go,” Winston said, “sounds like you’ve got scientists to wrangle.”

“Right,” Patty said slowly.

“Don’t worry,” Winston said, reaching out to pull Patty into a hug.  “You’ll figure it out.  Being a Ghostbuster is in your blood.”


End file.
